A Strange-Looking Waltz
A Strange-Looking Waltz is the twelfth episode of the 2006 anime series Kanon. Synopsis The girl’s dream has now shifted to a bench in the middle of a train station. She notes that the people that pass by are completely oblivious of her existence as she continues to wait. During Yuichi’s dream we see a young Yuichi trying to win a prize for Ayu, only to spend all of his money with no success. Yuichi wakes up, startled by Ayu, who Yuichi learns is afraid of the dark. He then agrees to help her find her way downstairs. Out on the balcony, Ayu expresses her admiration for Nayuki and tells Yuichi she would like to grow up to be like her, though Yuichi informs her they are the same age. On his way to school Yuichi runs into Mai and Sayuri. He reminds the two of the upcoming school ball, which Mai still seems to take no interest in. After teasing her for her personality quirks, Mai walks faster to get away from Yuichi. When he asks Sayuri why she ever became friends with Mai, she tells him that they carry similar burdens. Yuichi meets Shiori in the courtyard, still baffled by how she can eat ice cream in such cold weather. When he brings up the school ball, Shiori says she’d like to go but her illness bars her from attending school activities. On his way back to class, Yuichi runs into one of Shiori’s friends, who tells him she’s surprised to see her around since she hasn’t attended school since the opening ceremony. Before she leaves, Yuichi learns that Shiori has the same surname as Kaori. After school, Kitagawa prepares for the school ball and tries to get everyone in the spirit. However, Kaori leaves abruptly, saying she plans on spending the day with Nayuki. Yuichi tries to confront Kaori about her sister, though she denies having one and walks away. We then see another flashback in which Yuichi borrows money from Nayuki to try to win a prize for Ayu again. This time, Yuichi wins after one attempt and gives the prize to Ayu as a gift. Yuichi notices that she’s in a much better mood than usual. Ayu says she’s finally able to cope with the pain of losing her mother after spending time with Yuichi. Waking up late, Yuichi rushes back to school for the ball. When he first sees Mai, Yuichi has trouble finding words to express his admiration for her beauty, remarking that she looks like a completely different person in the dress. While Sayuri greets her friends, the student council president, Kuze, shows up and warns Mai that she will be severely punished if she causes trouble for the guests. Despite her reservations towards attending the event, Yuichi convinces Mai to dance with him, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. During their dance, one of the demons that roam the school at night starts attacking the guests. After Sayuri is injured, Mai takes action and attempts to fight off the demon, puzzling the others as the spirit is invisible. Kuze returns and scolds Mai, suggesting she will likely be expelled this time. Characters * Yuichi Aizawa * Nayuki Minase * Akiko Minase * Ayu Tsukimiya * Kaori Misaka * Jun Kitagawa * Mai Kawasumi * Sayuri Kurata * Shiori Misaka * Kuze Locations * City of Snow * Minase Residence * Yuichi's High School Trivia *A Waltz is a ballroom and folk dance in triple time, performed primarily in closed position. *The piece that is played during Mai and Yuichi's dance is Act I. Waltz Part 2/5 from Pyotor Ilyich Tchaikovsky's ballet, The Sleeping Beauty. Quotes * “Keroppi goes here… And I go here…” - Nayuki * “Honey Bear.” - Mai * “Ponpoko tanuki.” - Mai * “To make Mai seem more lovable, I told her to answer “honey bear” for “yes” and “ponpoko tanuki” for “no”.” - Yuichi * “Sayuri was a little confused.” - Sayuri * “Sayuri doesn’t really know herself, but maybe it’s the things we are burdened with.” - Sayuri * “Cinderella should go home.” - Yuichi ** “A Cinderella who missed her ball. Sounds kinda cool, doesn’t it?” - Shiori * “She hasn’t been to school since the opening ceremony of the first semester.” - Shiori’s classmate * “I don’t have a little sister.” - Kaori * "I think I’ll be able to forget the sadness.” - Ayu * “Yuichi… I want to dance with you.” - Mai * “I’m not comfortable at places like this.” - Mai Category:Kanon 2006 Anime Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Stub